goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
Lunar Hansen
"Don't even think about playing games with me. I'm an excellent soldier" Lunar Hansen is the Recruitable Boss of the Snow Storm Area. She is a Defense Type Pilot who uses the Juggernaut Mech. Personality Has high self-esteem, but a little short-tempered. However, she’s always a lovely daughter to her father, a ‘papa-girl’ Background Story Lunar was born as an only child from a famous global tele-communications company, ‘Hansen Telecom’ Tale, her father, and the owner of this mountainous company loved her so much. Because Lunar’s mother passed away when she was only a baby, she had a strong bonding with her father. Because of this, Lunar was called names like ‘baby girl’ by her school friends, and every time she made biting remarks about them, by setting out logical arguments. They were lost for words. In return, she lost all her friends, however Lunar was proud that she could keep her father’s honor and her own. She then was known as the ‘Ice Princess’ Let down and ashamed of all the name-calling, and prejudice, Lunar declares to his father that she will quit school, and take the qualification exams by self-studying. Tale was worried about her decision but eventually had to surrender to her firm decision. This is when it all happened. Her ingenious intellectual abilities grew, finishing her elementary school in a year and middle school curriculum in two. She also showed excellent talent in Unit controls, she obtained a precise understanding of unit mechanism by just playing with them while she sneaked into her father’s factory. Tale was worried for her about this, but in a way very proud of her. Years have passed, and one day, Tale receives a call from a cooperative company owner in Japan, Hanazawa Kensiro. Kain was developing a dangerous substance to start a war, and that they needed to organize a group to stop the chaos. Tale invests to his last penny to found an organization to defend against the war, the R.E.A.P. Once the war broke out, he and his daughter Lunar moved to the facility. Soon after he spent most of his time taking care of all the finance affairs to keep the organization running. Lunar felt alone, but because she loved her father so much she understood him and started to study various fields of expertise in hope to support her father’s campaign. 3 Years after, Lunar participates in the Unit Control Contest hosted by the R.E.A.P to make her father proud. But she did not know, that his event was a target for the Empire. The Empire forces struck the event, kidnapped all promising pilots to their base and brainwashed them with the Obedience. There she was brainwashed to attack the pressurizing force, called GODDESS KISS. When her brainwashing was wiped clean by GODDESS KISS, as she surrendered to her defeat, felt an unexplainable emotion to the commander. She joined the group after clinging on to her father so that she could get his approval. Now she began to be more obsessed to the commander like she was always with her father. "Hey Commander, you don't mind me asking Papa about this mission?" Skills Tactics (Arena) Using Lunar We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. <3 Countering Lunar We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. <3 Boss Fight Tips Lunar's unit, the Juggernaut, is a durable unit that smashes foes with Muscle Punch. * It has a high defense and large amount of SP. * It constantly launches a powerful Muscle Punch and stuns units. It's highly advised to: * Use stuns and silences. (Jenny, Lena, Mihn, Rachel, etc.) * Bring tank units to the fight. Her Muscle Punch is strong enough to OHKO attack units. * Use Support units. You have to face an enemy Blood Type and an enemy Juggernaut before you can actually face Lunar's Juggernaut. Both can dish out damage that are powerful and fast. * Use pilots that have strong Single-Target skills. Skills that attack 1 unit are much more powerful than those that have AoE skills. (with a few exceptions, of course) * Buff defensive skills. It'll reduce the amount of damage taken, keeping units alive while under constant fire. * Upgrade your units. Category:Pilots